A Glimpse of Eternity
by Lord Aerono
Summary: The X-men discover an ancient mutant at their school. Now they have to work with someone who is almost 3,000 years old. But can they do it in time to stop Magneto?
1. Out of time

Out of time

Scott Summers was walking down the hall. I knew that without turning around. I had memorized his routine the day after I'd arrived at Bayville High. I'd learned the hard way to be cautious.

Scott didn't say anything as he passed by me. He had no reason to acknowledge me. To him, I was nothing but another teacher. He had no idea that we were not so very different.

I allowed myself a small smile.

Then I heard the main doors burst open, accompanied by loud shouts. Something to the effect of 'Kill the mutants'.

I headed down the hall toward the doors.

There were five of them. Farmers, by the look of them, probably drunk, and eager to do their part in ridding the world of mutants. Summers and his friends hadn't arrived yet, but when they did there was going to be a more than a few humans dead.

I stepped through the students and into the clear space between them and the mutant haters. "What do you think you're doing? This is a school, not a circus. Kindly take yourselves elsewhere."

"No can do, pops. We're here to deal with your pest problem."

"I wasn't aware that there was one."

"I was talking 'bout the plague of mutants. We're sick of them lordin' it over us, and we aim to find out if their 'special powers' make them bullet-proof."

"Hey! There's one of the vermin now!" one of the farmers yelled, pointing his gun at a very surprised Rogue.

I stepped in front of his gun. "Listen, there is no need for this. I want you to leave."

"I knew it!" The leader exclaimed. "You're a mutant lover! You like 'em so much, how 'bout you die whit' them." He aimed at me, a little unsteadily.

Dang it, I'd really liked it here. Oh well, nothing lasts forever. "Look, this is uncalled for."

"Sure it is." The leader said, and pulled the trigger.

I felt the familiar pain of a bullet lodging in my heart as I toppled backward into blackness followed by frightened screams.

I revived seconds later.

Scott and his friends had arrived. Jean Grey was in the act of pushing five very indignant disarmed farmers out the door when I spoke.

"Hey, I wasn't done with them yet."

Everyone froze as I got to my feet.

"Grey, would you please stop pushing my friends away?"

Jean, a little shocked, started to comply.

"Hang on a second, Jean." Summers said. He turned to me and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"I know what you're going to ask, Summers. I'll answer it AFTER Grey stops shoving those five off the campus."

Jean looked at Cyclops, who nodded. She stopped her telekinetic push.

"Thank you." I said, before walking over to the five farmers, who were shaking in terror. This might be mildly entertaining.

I reached out and touched the leader's forehead. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed in a heap.

I allowed myself another small smile. Then I looked at the other four, who were now even more scared. "Leave. Now."

They did, tripping over themselves as they did so.

I watched them go. Without turning around I answered the unspoken question. "He's unconscious, not dead. When he wakes up, he will need to be persuaded that he still has his left arm attached."

I felt myself lifted into the air and turned around. "Before you say it, Grey, let me guess. You have several questions. Tell me if I miss any. You want to know just who I think I am, what I did to that man, and how I survived being shot at point blank range. Is that everything?"

There was a long silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's start with the basics. You can call me Eternal. My real name is my own, and I do not share it with anyone. I am a mutant. I can cause anyone I touch to feel any physical pain I have ever felt. I also resurrect whenever I die. As a result I am 2,957 years old. Now, could we relocate to the institute before we get blamed for this mess?"


	2. Introductions

Introductions

I stood in the doorway of the Xavier Institute, a byword for security and safety among mutants. It was almost a legend. There were many mutants who would give their right arm to be where I was.

"Nice place." I said. "A little on the small side for a billionaire, though."

_I manage_ I heard an amused voice in my head say.

I turned to Jean Grey. "Where is he, anyway? I thought that he would be here to welcome me."

_I am otherwise occupied. I will be with you shortly._

_Fine,_ I thought back. _Just stay out of my head._

There was an echo, like a mental chuckle.

"Where to?" I asked, turning to Scott as I did so.

"Since the professor's busy, we should wait in the common room. Follow me."

We waited in silence for several minutes. Finally the professor arrived.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting. I was on the phone when you arrived. I'm Charles Xavier." He said, offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand. "I'm Eternal."

"Jean told me what happened at the school. You said that you were only giving the basics of your powers. Would you mind if I asked you to give us a more detailed description?"

"Not at all, professor. One question first. Did Jean relay everything that I told her about my powers?"

"To my knowledge, yes."

"Good. Well then, I have already described my pain-touch in detail, so I'll spare you having to hear me repeat myself. My resurrection power, however, is much more complicated. Whenever I die, my body regenerates to the exact state it was in physically when I was twenty-three. The amount of time it takes me to regenerate is proportional to the amount of damage. A bullet wound usually only takes me about two seconds. Complete bodily disintegration takes almost ten minutes to recover from."

"A moment, Eternal. You say that disintegration takes you ten minutes. When have you been disintegrated?"

"I spent World War Two in Hiroshima."

"I see. Continue."

"As you are aware, I am close to 3,000 years old. In that time I have honed many different skills. One of them is the ability to find the weak points in any solid substance. It would probably be easiest to show you what I mean. Do you have a spare marble bust handy?"

Professor Xavier thought for a moment. "No, but I believe that the workmen left a few pieces of wood out back when they finished rebuilding the mansion. Would one of those work?"

"Sure."

We headed out back of the mansion. I selected a thick wooden slat. "This will do nicely." I tapped the wood a couple of times, feeling for the vibrations.

I gave the wood a couple of hard taps in just the rights spots. It split into three pieces.

"It takes me too long to find the weak points for me to use it in combat, but it's a nice party trick."

The professor nodded. "I see."

As we headed back to the institute, I asked him, "Professor, could I stay here for a while? I don't intend to stay long. Just long enough for the populace to settle down again so that I can leave."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Eternal."

"Thank you professor. One more thing," I added, blocking the doorway, "I expect you and Jean Grey to stay out of my head. I have nothing against telepathic communication, but my secrets are my own."

"Understood. We'll respect your privacy."

"Professor, there ya are. Ah been..."

Reflexively I spun around, my hand going for where I judged the speaker's throat to be, my pain-touch bringing the receiving end of a shark feeding frenzy.

Too late I realized who it was that had been behind me.

My bare hand connected with Rogue's face.

As I dropped into unconsciousness, I could hear Rogue screaming.


	3. Mind games

Mind games

I awoke laying on a couch, with a blue furred face staring at me. "Are you alright?" it asked.

"I am. Is Rogue?"

"No, she isn't. She seems to be experiencing traumatic shock. What exactly did you do to her?"

I sat up. "Has the professor filled you in on my powers?"

McCoy nodded.

"Good, that saves time. She thinks that she was attacked by a school of sharks. She'll need to be convinced that she's still intact when she recovers."

"How long should that take?"

"I don't know. How long was I out?"

"Five or six minutes."

I frowned. "Are you sure? She should have recovered by now. The effects of my touch take at most a minute to wear off."

A thought occurred to me. "Wait a second. Rogue absorbed my power involuntarily while I was attacking her with it. Maybe my power maintained its last target: her."

McCoy looked thoughtful. "It's possible. Your pain-touch is similar to her own power. But if what you suggest is the case, what do you propose we do?"

I stood up. "I propose that you show me where Rogue is, and you tell the professor to meet us there."

McCoy looked startled. "Why?" He asked.

"Simple. I have lived through almost every single painful experience known to humanity. I learned how to handle them. Rogue, however, has not, and she wasn't in contact with me long enough to acquire that skill. And if she is in being made to live through every painful experience that I've had in my 2,957 years of life..."

McCoy was bounding toward the door.

I raced after him, mentally shouting _Professor!_ as I did so.

_I'm here. What is it, Eternal?_

_McCoy and I are on our way to see Rogue. I need you to meet us there. I think I know what happened to her, but I'll need your help to fix it._

_I'm on my way._

Rogue's room was half-way across the institute. Xavier was waiting for us when we arrived. I quickly filled him in on my theory.

"That makes sense." He said when I finished. "And it does explain why she hasn't woken, but what do you intend to do about it?"

"I'm going to get inside her head and help her get out. After all, I know what she's going through."

"How do you intend to do that? You're not a telepath."

"No, I'm not. But you are."

There was a pause.

"I see what you mean. But it's too dangerous. I can't allow it."

For the first time in a hundred and fifty years I lost my temper. "Look, I've done this before with less powerful telepaths. If they can do it so can you. If I don't try she may well never awake, or worse, go insane. I'm the reason she's like this, and you will let me correct that mistake."

Xavier looked taken aback. I waited for him to say something. Finally he did.

"Alright, I'll help you. Though I still think that there are better alternatives."

"This is not a democracy. We need action, and my plan is our best chance of success. So stop stalling and get me into her head while she is still saveable."

Xavier closed his eyes. He placed one hand on my forehead, and held the other just over Rogue's blank face.

There was a rush of something other than light and sound. I looked around the dark landscape I was standing in. _I'm in her head._ I thought. _Now all I need to do is find her._


	4. Mind over matter

Mind over matter

I looked around again. There was nothing there, but I felt like I was being watched. I hadn't lived this long by ignoring feelings like that.

There was nothing there. I would have to wait. Until then, I had a job to do.

I placed one hand flat on the ground and tapped the ground with the other one.

Not good. Her mind was beginning to fray. I didn't have long.

There was movement behind me. I spun around.

Mystique was standing there.

"You have to help her!" She pleaded

"Who?"

"Rogue. The pain's killing her! You have to do something!"

I remembered that Rogue absorbed copies of people's personalities. That had to be what I was talking to. No wonder she was worried. If Rogue died, so did she.

Mystique was waiting for me to answer.

"Actually, I'm here to do just that. Where is she?"

"Follow me." Mystique raced away, with me close behind her.

We had be running for only a few moments when Mystique suddenly crumpled up and fell to the ground.

Before I could ask what was wrong, I was hit with the feeling that I'd just been shot with a rocket. I staggered a couple steps, regained my balance, and helped Mystique to her feet. "How long have those pain waves been going on?"

"Not long. That was one of the nastier ones. She must be getting worse. We have to hurry!"

We ran on. Periodically we encountered another pain wave. Eventually Mystique fell and couldn't get back to her feet. She had passed out from the pain.

I kept running. It was the only thing I could do.

Without warning something grabbed my ankle. I fell, hard.

"No you don't. That girl has caused me enough trouble. She dies."

I kicked the speaker in the face. There was a clang, and he let go.

I flipped to my feet.

"Not now, Magneto. Maybe later."

I ran on. And on. An eternity later, I found the end of Rogue's mindscape. I also found Rogue.

She was huddled in the corner of her mind, her eyes devoid of anything resembling hope.

I knelt down in front of her. "Hello." I said.

No response.

"You have something that belongs to me. I'm here to get it back."

A wave of pain rippled out from her form. Other than there was no response.

I braced myself. This was going to hurt a lot.

I plunged my hand into Rogue's chest.

We screamed in unison, an eerie two-part harmony.

Gritting my teeth, I searched for the spark I knew was there. After several agonizing moments, I found what I was after.

Clutching the spark that contained the power that Rogue had borrowed from me, I pulled my hand out of her chest, and plunged the spark into my own.

Wave after wave of excruciating pain tore through me. I screamed. It had been so long since I had felt this much pain.

I focused on forcing the pain into myself. I could contain it. My will was stronger.

I managed to contain it. I knelt on the ground next to the prone Rogue, gasping for air.

"You did well." said a voice from behind me.

I didn't even look up. "Stop by to see what was taking me so long?"

"No, I figured that you would need assistance. I hardly expected you to work so quickly."

"You can help me, actually. Rogue needs to get back the center of her mind. Could you help me with that? I'm a little worn out."

"Certainly." Charles Xavier stepped past me and lifted Rogue.

He vanished.

He reappeared almost instantly, without Rogue. "Time to go, I think."

I struggled to my feet, and the professor grabbed my shoulder.

There was a rush of something other than light and sound.

The professor took his hand off of my forehead. "I believe that Rogue will make a full recovery, thanks to you. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Yes." I slurred as I fought to keep my balance. "Catch me."

I toppled backwards into darkness.


	5. Vicious circle

Vicious circle

For the second time that day I woke to a blue face staring at me.

"Before you inquire into my health, I'd like to know how Rogue is doing."

"She's sleeping. There appear to be no residual effects from her experience."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Good. And to answer the question that you're about to ask, yes, I'm alright."

"That's good to hear. When you're ready, I'll show you your room."

I got to my feet in one motion. "Before you do that, I'd like to see the fabled Danger Room."

McCoy shook his head. "I'm afraid that that's not possible right now. Logan is using it, and he doesn't take kindly to interruptions."

I smiled. "Even better."

McCoy gave me a look of astonishment. "You do know who Logan is, right?"

"Wolverine. He has an accelerated healing factor. Due to his time in weapon X he also has an adamantium covered skeleton and three retractable claws in each arm. He fights like a berserker, and causes a lot of collateral damage. You're afraid that he'll do me serious injury, despite the fact that you know about my pain-touch and resurrection abilities. How am I doing?"

McCoy gave me an astonished look. "How did you know all of that?"

"Simple. I do my homework. Can we go to the Danger Room now?"

McCoy shook his head. "You are determined to get on Logan's bad side, aren't you?"

"You could say that."

McCoy sighed. "Follow me. But you can't say I didn't warn you."

I ignored him.

McCoy showed me to the Danger Room door. "There you are. See you later!"

I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away. "Open the door first."

He smiled. "I only said that I'd take you to the Danger Room. You can get in on your own. Later!"

As he walked away I smiled. It was a rare occurrence for me to be thwarted, and I needed the practice.

Turning, I tapped the door. Perfect.

Once the doors had collapsed, I strolled into the room. It was pitch black.

"Who are ya, bub, and how'd ya get in here?" A voice growled.

"I go by Eternal these days. You knew me as Revo Mort."

"What'cha doin' here?"

"Hoping for a workout. That is, if you can handle it."

Wolverine dropped down in front of me. Without warning he rammed his claws through my abdomen.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said once I'd regenerated.

"Ya think, bub?"

I swiped his ankles and was on my feet before he'd hit the ground. "Yes, I do. We going with my standard rules of engagement?"

Wolverine popped his other set of claws. "Remind me what they are, bub"

"Anything goes. I keep my pain-touch on at all times, trauma level. You get one freebie kill. Oh, and no calling me 'bub', OK?"

"Sure thing, bub." Wolverine grinned.

I grinned back. "You will regret that later."

"Nice try, but your Jedi powers need work, bub."

RAAAAAAARGH! Wolverine lept at me.

I ducked, rolled and kicked him as he landed.

"Wow Wolvie, you've been working on those face plants. That must have hurt."

"Not as much as this is going to. YAH!"

I hit the wall head first. As I got back to my feet, I smiled. Dang, but that felt good!


	6. Phantom sense

Phantom sense

An hour later, I staggered out of the danger room. In the course of that hour I had been beheaded, skewered, sliced, diced, and torn to ribbons.

"That was fun. We should do that again sometime."

"We'll see." Wolverine started to walk away. "Bub."

I rolled my eyes.

Then I realized that in my hurry to get to the Danger Room, I had neglected to find out where my room was. I'd have to find McCoy or the professor.

My tracking skill were a bit rusty. It took me almost two minutes to locate the professor.

"Would you care to take a seat, Eternal? I'm sure that a chair would be much more comfortable than the ceiling."

I shook my head. "No point. I'm only staying long enough for you to tell me where my room is."

"I have a better idea."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

A second later a young teenage girl walked through the door. Literally.

"Ah, Kitty. Could you escort out guest to his room?"

"Sure professor. Where is it?"

Xavier told her.

"OK, I can do that. Come on."

I dropped to the floor and followed her out of the room.

"So, you don't ever die? Wow! You're like, invincible!"

I smiled. "Not true, actually. My power only activates when I die. I can no more heal a paper cut than you can. Wolverine is more invincible than I am."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

We turned a corner.

By the smell we must be near the compost heap.

"Oh, I was baking muffins earlier. Do you want one?"

Or that. This was challenge that I had never expected. I had single-handedly defeated armies, monsters, raging seas, and political upheaval. But this was one thing that I could not beat: a smiling girl with a tray of muffins.

"Thanks you kindly, but no. I've heard horror stories about those muffins."

"I know! How could anyone hate these muffins? They're really good!"

I grinned. "You have a point. Alright, I'll try one. It's not like it can kill me, now is is?"

Kitty chuckled as I took one of her muffins and bit in.

It was like biting into molten lead.

I managed to swallow.

"How was it?" Kitty asked breathlessly.

"If you come over here I can show you." I rasped through scorched vocal cords. "You owe me a new throat."

Kitty winced. "They can't be that bad!"

I realized that desperate measures were called for. "They aren't. I just really don't like hot food."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

"That's OK. Now, are we going to my room or not?"

As we were walking out of the kitchen, I noticed something strange. The metal handles on the cabinets were vibrating furiously.

Idly I wondered who of the X-men could be responsible for this phenomenon. The answer came to me in a flash, and I dropped to the ground, pulling Kitty down with me, just as the wall behind us was ripped free from the rest of the wall to reveal Magneto and his four acolytes.

I jumped to my feet. "Kitty, if this is attack about your muffins, I will kill you."


	7. Strategic Demolition

Strategic demolition

I didn't have long to recover from the assault. Several highly charged cards came flying in through the gap in the wall, courtesy of Gambit.

Kitty and I made a break for it as the miniature firecrackers exploded around us.

As we ran, I turned and threw a small box at Gambit. There was a small thumb, and the rain of cards stopped.

"I've never understood why people say that throwing cards is hard." I yelled over my shoulder.

"You're supposed to take them out of the box first, imbecile!" Came the angry reply, followed by rapid footsteps.

"Kitty, you might want to go find the rest of the team."

She phased through the wall as Gambit turned the corner, a charged card in his hand.

"Oh, I'm supposed to take them out of the box. Well, I can do that too."

Gambit threw the card he was holding at me. I threw one of my own, deflecting it.

Within a few seconds, I had deflected an entire deck. "Is that the best you got?"

"No. I've still got my wild cards."

I dropped flat as two jokers flew over my head. "This is what I get for buying decks without jokers."

I flipped to my feet. "I gotta go. See ya later."

"Oh, must you? This party is just getting started."

Gambit held up a new deck of cards.

I smiled. "Hey Gambit, one question before you throw those. Why did you throw all your cards at every single support beam in the hallway?"

Gambit's eyes widened . Before he could move I kicked the wall and jumped out of the way.

I surveyed the wreckage. That ought to keep him busy. Now for the rest of them.

I found Pyro engaged in a battle with Summers and Rogue, who was looking rather pale. Even for her.

"What did you DO to him?"

"Kitty's muffins."

"Ah'm not sure he deserved THAT."

"Yeah. He's a jerk and all, but isn't that going a bit far?"

"There wouln't be any lasting damage. Stop worrying!"

"Yeah, but..."

I held up a hand.

"Quiet!"

I listened for a second.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something. I guess I was wrong."

I silently mouthed 'be ready' before suddenly spinning and jumping into the doorway.

Something hit me with the force of a freight train and darkness consumed me.

When I awoke, it was over. Quicksilver was laying on the ground in a crumpled heap, Rogue was gone, and Scott was giving me a very impressed look.

"How did you know he was coming?"

I got to my feet. "I heard him. At the speed he was running, there's a very distinctive sound. He's not the first speedster I've fought."

"Nice work."

"It was, but you don't want to try that trick without resurrection skills. I died when he hit me."

I decided it was time to change the topic. "Where's Rogue?"

"After she stole Quicksilver's power, she went to help the rest of the X-men."

"Shouldn't we do the same?"

Scott ran for the door.

"I'll take that as a yes."

We found Storm a few moments later.

"Storm! There you are! How's it going?"

"It is going well, Scott. We have chased off most of them."

Behind her back, I frowned. There was something off about her. Only one way to be sure.

"Glad to hear that. Maybe once were done we can celebrate with some of Kitty's muffins."

Scott looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Storm, however, merely nodded her head.

"That sounds fine. But right now we have places to be."

"Yes, and yours is in the wall." I hit her hard.

Storm flew through the wall. Mystique stepped back through it.

"You are going to regret that." She snarled, and lunged.


	8. Fatal Attraction

Fatal Attraction

I ducked, and Mystique sailed over my head. I then immediately Launched myself upward, and watched from the ceiling as she shot through the space I had recently vacated.

I saw Scott taking aim at her.

"Scott, go! I can handle her."

"Oh, I'm sure."

I dropped to the ground in time to avoid a California Kingsnake that was shooting at me. "A deadly snake. I can't help but think that that's appropriate."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Mystique said, advancing on me in her own form. "I'm going to tear you limb from-AGHHH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted one of Kitty's muffins."

Mystique looked like she was try to hang on to her last meal. Anyone else would have given her a chance to recover. Not me. I know how dangerous she could be.

I launched a barrage of aerial kicks rarely seen outside of films. Mystique didn't have a chance. She folded like a house of cards.

There was a chuckle from behind me.

I turned. Before I could complete the motion, however, a steel girder tore out of the wall and wrapped around me.

"Magneto. I was wondering where you'd got to."

"Eternal. I'd wondered where you went after you declined my offer."

"Now you know. What are you going to do about it?"

"You refused the chance to change the world for a Xavier and his pets. I do not take that lightly." Magneto raised a hand.

The girder squeezed tighter, and the world went black.

I revived seconds later. I was laying on the floor, and Magneto was hovering in front of me.

"I get the message. I surrender."

Magneto looked surprised. "You do."

I got to my feet. "Yes. I know when I'm outclassed."

"That is well. For you."

Magneto turned and hovered away.

"And it isn't now." I dived at Magneto, ripped his helmet off, and hit him with the feeling of a blowtorch across the eyes.

He didn't scream. Instead he grabbed my arm and threw me over his head into the wall.

"A good effort. Unfortunately for you I am immune to you primitive power."

I bristled. "What are you talking about? I am the oldest human on the face of the planet!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

That did it. I was not going to deal with this. Magneto was going down. One way or another.

I launched myself at him. He hit me with the girder he had used earlier.

"I do not have time to tarry here. My followers have recovered what I came for. We will continue this battle later." Magneto turned and floated away.

In a blind rage I got to my feet and ran after him. It was irresponsible. My experience inside Rogue's mind must have loosened my control over my emotions.

I chased Magneto through the mansion, and out through the ruined front doors. The Acolytes and the brotherhood were already there, although Gambit, Pyro, and Quicksilver were looking distinctly worse for the wear.

Magneto floated over the heads of the X-men already present, and faced us.

"I cannot permit you to follow me."

"You can't stop is either."

"Mastermind?"

I tried to run. I didn't get far enough.

Just before I reached the assembled enemy mutants, a voice sounded inside my head.

_Sleep,_ It ordered. I managed not to succume.

Behind me I could hear the X-men falling, overcome by Mastermind.

"You have had a long history." A voice said. "If you will not sleep, then you will _Remember_."

And the world changed.


	9. Fragments of memory

Fragments of memory

It was a bright day on the Nile. I was striding along the bank, enjoying the light that Ra gave.

I was of 60 seasons. My life was truly beginning, and some day I would serve as a captain in Pharaoh's army, like my father before me.

Then it happened. My sandle slipped in the Nile mud and I fell into the water of the Nile.

I couldn't swim, and as the will of fate would have it, I had fallen into one of the deeper parts of the Nile. I flailed madly, trying to reach the bank as the water flowed into my body.

Soon I could not draw breath, and I sank under the water. My world vanished into darkness.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

I was on the bank of the Nile. As I looked around I frowned. This did not look like the Land of the Dead.

Looking upriver, I saw what appeared to be the spot I had fallen in.

I walked over to make sure. There in the mud was the imprint of my sandle.

There could be no further doubt. I had been granted another chance by Ra. I did not know what I had done to deserve it, but I would not waste this precious gift.

* * *

><p>It was almost 1,000 years later. I remembered the day I had first cheated death fondly. Since then death had become a regular part of my life.<p>

Of course, I now knew that my power could not stem from Ra. He had died long ago. I worshiped no-one now. My life was solely for me. I did anything I wanted without any reason for fear.

If I vanished, no-one would care. And I didn't care.

On some level I knew that this was a problem. But I didn't care. I would live forever. Why should the opinions of mortals matter to me?

Was there a reason for the existence of humans? Or should I have helped Apocalypse all those years ago?

* * *

><p>It had been 500 years since that day in Rome when I had wondered if Apocalypse had been right.<p>

Since then, I had mellowed. It had taken a long time, but I had realized a fundamental truth: I was going to be immortal. Immortality changes your perspective. And not always for the better.

Because I was going to outlast everything made by humans, I needed to devote myself to an ideal, and stay committed to it. It was either that or become pure evil, and turn into a being who was unfit to hold the proud title of human. And that was something that I didn't want to lose.

Now, what was to be the thing that I was going to devote myself to? It could be anything, so long as it was not subject to the inherent corruption of humans.

There were such things in the world, though not many in number. I knew from them another truth: that there was something to which I would eventually have to give an accounting. And as I was going to be around for a while, I would need to make sure that the ideal was a good one, or I was going to have a major problem when I was brought to testify.

I almost wished I could die. Mortals were so lucky. Death is not an end to be feared. It is a release from the pain, fear, and loneliness of life.

Would that my end were so near.

* * *

><p>It had been another 500 years. Humans had come a long way in the 2,000 years that I had walked the earth, but I could see how far humans had still to go. Or rather, I could see that they would go. Where they would go is something that I would see, in time. Maybe this was my purpose. To be a witness to mankind. I hoped not. My life would be simpler if I had no more purpose than other humans. Though by that token, I was indeed here as a witness. My life was never simple. For example, there had been that incident 80 years ago, when my other power developed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the year 920 AD. I was aboard a viking longship, sailing toward a monastery we had spotted on the Irish coast that morning. I wasn't here to raid it, though. I was here stop a viking raid that was already in progress.<p>

As my boat hit the beach, I leaped off the bow, and drew my distinctive twin dirks. My followers would be right behind me, but I could make a dent in the vikings before they landed.

I charged the first warrior I saw. He was dead before he knew I was there. I danced through the viking forces, killing them one after the other.

Suddenly an ax swung into my view. Before I could dodge, it swept though me.

I awoke, and began struggling to my feet. I was killed again. And again. And again. And again.

My fury grew with every passing death. And as it grew, so did something else. Something that I had never before experienced. Finally, the sensation grew too strong to be contained.

Something flew out from me, and the attacks stopped. I got to my feet, and saw that the vikings who had been attacking me were on the ground, in the throws of some great agony.

What had I done?

* * *

><p>That was the only time my power had worked without physical contact. I now believe that the outpouring of pain was due to my power's development. At least, I'd never managed it again.<p>

At least I now had a weapon. I could fight for what I believed. I just have to figure what that is.

* * *

><p>Humans were so incredibly dull. The year was 1553 AD. I had been watching the human race for 2,500 years, and I could never understand their stupidity. They insisted that their petty wars and "need" for land were the most important thing that they could achieve. Not content with the teritory that they already had, they were now industriusly colonizing the "New World". The establishment of new nations was going to cause them trouble some day. There was already tension between the colonies. In a few years, I was going to take a ship across to America. I wanted to be there when things finally came to a head.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now 1780, 227 years later. I had been right, as usual. Things had come to a head, and in a very explosive fashion. It had been easy to see coming. First had been the decades of neglect, where the American colonists to their own devices. Then was the French and Indian War, which infuriated the colonists, and made the British want to renew their control. Much too late. Now America was in the final stages of a successful revolution. Britan had lost. I was going to stay in America. I rather liked it here. If it kept on as it had begun, it had a great future ahead of it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 1950. I had seen America grow from a small cluster of 13 states to a world power capable of tipping the balance in two world wars, and maintaining a number of other conflicts in a bid for dominion. It was an interesting display to watch, and one that I no longer watched alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eternal...<em>

* * *

><p>The first time I met Layli, we tried to kill each other. Then we found out that we both had abilities that set us apart from other humans. I had my resurrection and pain touch abilities. She could mimic the powers of others. For the first time, I understood the concept of love.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eternal...<em>

* * *

><p>We lived together through the decades. She copied my powers continuesly, ensuring that we would never lose each other. We both thought that this would last forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wake up...Eternal...<em>

* * *

><p>I ran toward Layli. She was using the strength that she had copied to pummel Titan to a standstill, unaware that one of his thugs had a gun pointed at her back.<p>

Even as I screamed her name, the gun fired.

* * *

><p><em>Eternal...Wake up...<em>

* * *

><p>I held her in my arms as she turned her pain-racked face to mine and said, almost in a whisper, "I'll...be waiting...for you."<p>

The life left her body, and my heart went with it.

* * *

><p><em>WAKE UP<em>

* * *

><p>Titan and his men were dead. But that couldn't fill the void where my heart had been.<p>

I had suffered the only deathblow I could not recover from.

I was lost.

* * *

><p><em>Eternal, WAKE UP!<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, gasped, and got to my feet. Charles Xavier was staring at me.<p>

"We need to talk," He said.


	10. Things best forgotten

Things Best Forgotten

I followed Professor Xavier into his study. Wolverine, Summers, and Grey were already there.

"I asked you all here because I believe that Eternal here owes us all an apology for this attack."

I started. "Me? I think that you have me and Magneto confused, Professor."

"No, I am fully aware that you are not Magneto. I also am aware that you are keeping secrets from us."

"Who isn't?"

Xavier opened his mouth, but before he could reply Wolverine jumped in.

"Listen bub, I don't appreciate you disrespecting the Professor, so you can shape up, or we will go elsewhere and talk in private."

I raised one eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be scary? What are you going to do, kill me?"

Wolverine snarled.

"Logan, that's enough."

Wolverine, glanced at the Professor, then backed down.

"That...was unnecessary."

Xavier looked at me. I could see him flinch at the steel in my gaze.

"I had hoped this would not be necessary. Logan, Scott."

Summers and Wolverine immediately stepped forward, grabbed my arms, and pinned me into my chair.

"What is this?"

"I have reason to believe that you are working with Magneto. I need to check. Jean?"

Grey nodded, and in union with Charles raised her hand to her temple.

I inhaled. This wasn't the first time I have been attacked by telepaths. All I had to do was direct them to what they weren't looking for.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday...<em>

"I have a job for you."

"Look mista', I don' know who you are, but 'round here we don' take kin'ly ta strangers givin' orders."

"These five hundred dollar bills in my hand say otherwise."

"Well, that's something else. What'cha need done?"

"I need you to get rid of the mutants at Bayville high. My son is going to be attending, and I don't want him to have to deal with those filthy mutants."

"Sure. We can do that. Only, what if the police get mad at us?"

"Simple. Get mildly drunk first. That way you can say you weren't responsible for your actions."

"Tha' sounds good. And the money is ours to keep for no other favors?"

"None."

* * *

><p><em>Two months ago...<em>

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I didn't find what I was looking for."

"You came to us. I was under no obligation to oblige your request to join. Now you just want leave and shame my hospitality."

"More than that, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You are a puzzle, Eternal. I would have enjoyed piecing you together."

"To be honest Magneto, I think that that is beyond even you."

* * *

><p><em>I can feel your minds wanting to leave. But before you go, I need show you something.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-five years ago...<em>

"How did it go?"

"Not well."

"What happened?"

"Layli died."

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"She copied Titan, and one of his goons shot her in the back."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Your wife, the love of your life for 153 years is dead, shot right in front of you, and you are fine? Eternal, are you even human?"

"No. Not anymore. Humans feel, and I no longer do."

"You need help."

"Say that again and I will remind you what I can make you feel."

"But..."

"Enough."

* * *

><p>Charles looked at me, and the iron was no longer there. "Eternal..."<p>

"Save it. I didn't lie in any of those images, and you and Grey both know it. I have not earned my place in your school. Until I do, or you ask me back, farewell."

I was outside the institute. I wasn't entirely sure how I had gotten there, and I didn't care.

This had been the worst day of my life in 25 years, and I would need time to remind myself why emotion was a vice to avoid.

I doubted I would ever return. Both Magneto and Xavier had failed my test. I would survive. It was what I did.


	11. Last Rites

Last Rites

I left the Xavier Institute that day disappointed and discouraged. I had failed to find a mutant team worth guarding.

Perhaps my standards had been too high. Had my expectations been unreasonable?

It didn't matter. The test was not quite done yet. Magneto had failed, but Xavier still had a chance to pass. If he examined my behavior and my memories, he would realize the purpose of the test, and would likely send one of the X-men to find. If he did that he would pass. Otherwise he would fail.

I was back at my apartment before I realized that I had one for thing to do before I left.

Pulling a out my phone, I made a brief call to my bank, then packed my gear.

It didn't take long. I've never been a material goods person. When you live as long as I do, things fall apart no matter what you do.

An hour later I walked into my bank.

They were ready for me, and showed me back to the safety deposit boxes.

It took me a minute to find my box, then I was shown to a private room to open it.

Once the door was closed I opened the box.

The only thing contained within was my costume.

I took it out and inspected it.

The suit had held up well. The arms, torso, and legs were black, with crimson coloring on the undersides of the forearms and the backs of the legs. A black ankle length cape and crimson sash mask completed the outfit.

Well, almost completed it. The concealed body armor helped, as did the pair of long knives sheathed on the thighs.

I folded the suit and put it in the case I had brought with me.

I hadn't worn the suit in twenty-five years, and had hoped that I wouldn't need it.

Foolish me. I had a duty, and I had to fulfill it no matter the personal cost.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later...<em>

* * *

><p>I ran across one roof and jumped to the next one.<p>

Ahead of me my quarry took enough time to glance back, then kept running.

I ran on.

Summers was good, but I was better. He didn't have a chance of escaping.

Of course this was all academic. He had of course brought the team, who were probably closing in as we ran.

Moments after the thought had occurred to me, I was tackled from behind with a familiar growl.

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

Pulling my knives from their sheaths, I stabbed them into the arms holding me.

Wolverine somehow managed to hold on.

Before I could strike again we hit the rooftop.

Rolling across the roof I lost one of my knives. The one I still had I plunged into Wolverine's arms until he was forced to let go.

I gained my footing, before being knocked down again by a beam of ruby energy.

Now I could drop the pretense.

"Wait a minute!"

"That's not going to happen."

"Darn right it isn't. Wolverine got to his feet. In his hand was my missing dagger.

"You seem pretty handy with these toys. Here's it back."

The knife shot toward me, severing my jugular before I caught it.

The world spiraled into blackness as I fell to the ground.

Seconds passed.

I got to my feet. Summers and Wolverine were heading for the edge of the roof.

"Hey, wait a minute." I said, and pulled my mask off as they turned around.

"Eternal?"

"That would be me. Were you looking for me?"

**A/N That's all for this story! Review and let me know if I should write more stories with Eternal. Or email and say that you thin I shouldn't. There will be a tally on my page. As soon as it reaches 10 I will make a decision based on that.**


End file.
